


I Need a Miracle

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino would never be able to get the image out of her mind, her mother with another man, the look of her father's face; broken. She didn't even know what to say to her..mother, if she even could call her that now. But what Ino did know was she needed to get her father someone better to love him...someone who would love him and never waver on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Ino sat there on the swing, the park was empty and she didn't want to go home. She didn't know if she ever did want to go home again.

Her mother.

The woman she looked up to, the woman she thought the world of...she had betrayed her. Never had she thought this would happen...but there had been signs she wasn't happy, Ino knew that. She heard the fights her mother and father had.

They fought a lot..but that didn't mean they didn't love each-other...or that was the case for her father...her mother had different thoughts.

Ino had conned her Dad to teach her some of the family Jutsu's, they told her mother they would be back at dinner. Ino had done good on her training that day and mastered the Jutsu early...that is where it went downhill.

They had arrived home early, hours early. Ino had come home expecting her mother to be managing the store still, but she wasn't.

When Ino and her father entered the house the site they were greeted with was her mother against the wall, naked and moaning as some  _other_ _ **man**_  was on top of her.

They were having sex.

Ino never say her father look so...broken before.

"Why..." Ino whispered as she looked at the sky which was dark and had promises of rain. Ino just didn't understand how her mother could do such a thing.

Ino didn't even know if she wanted to call her, mother anymore. Not after what she did. Not after she broke her father so much.

How she made her life so different.

How she could just leave them and demand a divorce after they found out.

It was unforgivable

Nothing would ever be the same.

Ino would never be able to get the image out of her mind, her mother with another man, the look of her father's face; broken. But what Ino did know was she needed to get her father someone better to love him...someone who would love him and never waver on it.

 _'Someone like...'_ Ino thought, trying to think who could be good for her father. She moved her bangs out of her face, still wet from the rain that was still falling.

Feeling the rain no longer hitting her she looked up to see a woman with blue eyes so much like her own, and a smile filled with understanding. A smile she wished her mother gave her, not the fake ones she gave so much now a days.

"Are you alright..." the woman asked, clear concern in her voice.

Ino stared at her eyes widen,  _'...her...'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:** _

Ino blinked as she gave the woman a small smile, " I am good, thank you." She saw a look of disbelief but only nodded her head.

"You might want to get home then, It is rather late to be out..." She looked up where her umbrella was shielding them, "That and in the rain no less."

"Just thinking..." Ino told the woman, but the woman didn't seem to really believe her. She gave Ino a stare that only older woman seemed to be able to use. It reminded her a lot of Shikumaru's mothers look when something went wrong.

Sighing Ino sighed, she really did think this woman could help her but she needed some more information...like how she thought. Things she needed to know before she started to play matchmaker.

"Life isn't fair...is it?" Ino asked the woman eyes looking into understanding blue. She wanted to see how the woman's brain worked. See how she answered this question, she remembered her mother answered this question when her father and the answer is what made him look at her different.

The woman hummed, "Life is always unfair, that is how it is." she paused seeing Ino's downcast look, "But even if life isn't fair you have to make the most of it."

The woman paused, "No matter what though, just live life to the fullest...and make sure you don't take things for granted. Every test you take in life will help you. Good and bad."

Ino looked at the woman, she sounded so sure of this. It made sense what she was saying though. The answer was also what Ino was looking for. It was honest, and it was filled with passion and understanding.

Smiling at the woman she sighed, "Thank you for staying with me...and keeping me dry."

"No problem, but I am afraid I have to get home..." the woman looked at Ino and gave her a smile, "Just try to look at life from different prospective...life doesn't always have to be hard."

With that the woman gave Ino one last smile and made her way down the street. Ino watched the woman leave with a small smile, "She is perfect!"

Ino stopped smiling all of a sudden eyes going wide as she silently cursed, "I forgot to get her name!"

* * *

Kagome left the girl she couldn't help but wonder what was with the questioning, it seemed more then a innocent question.

Shaking her head she opened her apartment door, "I'm home!"

A smile came to her face as not even two seconds later a boy the age of ten came running out, "Welcome home Big sister! How were things at the shop?"

Kagome loved her brother dearly, he was what kept her going in life, "It was good! It is starting to get more popular."

Her bother grinned, " I told you opening it would be a good idea!" His grin widened when he saw his sister roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah, Souta, what ever you say." Kagome and Souta moved to the hidden village after the death of her mother and grandfather. Her mother had wanted them to live in her home country as a last request, saying it would help heal her.

Kagome wasn't too sure though. She was already somewhat healed, but she didn't know how she felt about ninja yet. It was different living beyond the border, so being here was different. Souta had taken it rather well though. He was already in the ninja academy.

"Come on lets make some dinner, you can tell me all about what you learned today in school." Souta cheered as he followed his sister into the kitchen.


End file.
